Studies include neurochemical, neuropharmacological and behavioral investigations of rodents exposed from birth to weaning to body lead burden. The purpose of this project is to determine what neurochemical lesions are associated with lead poisoning in order to provide better therapeutic and prophylactic treatment of this disorder. Since many of the behavioral alterations and pharmacological responses in both animals and children with chronic lead poisoning are similar to those observed in the hyperkinetic syndrome these studies may also contribute significantly to the understanding of this childhood disorder.